


sleep comes down

by empathieves



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: Caleb has nightmares. Molly has nightmares. They're both getting pretty good at handling them.





	sleep comes down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for day 3 of CritRole RS Week! I rolled Caleb and Molly, and I've written some domestic character study fluff.

Caleb isn’t used to waking up with someone.

 

Nott would sleep in a different bed when they were travelling together, and it’s been a long, long time since he had company in his own. He isn’t used to it - the weight of the other person settling beside him, the warmth emanating from the other side of the bed, the scent and sound of another living person in his space. It’s all unfamiliar.

 

He loves it, if he’s being honest.

 

Molly is too many gangly limbs, and his horns sometimes get caught in Caleb’s hair, and he runs so hot that Caleb feels like he’s sleeping next to a furnace (or maybe a dragon) - but he’s there, always, solid and reassuring. He’s an unapologetic purple presence in his face, smelling of sandalwood and frangipani. It’s impossible not to know he’s there, with Caleb, nuzzling into the back of Caleb’s neck.

 

Sometimes Caleb wakes up screaming, and Molly will be there - just waiting for him to wake up and notice that he’s not alone and that he’s safe. Molly never tries to wake him, has always known the right thing to do. He’ll lie there, watching Caleb, waiting for him to come back to the present, and then he’ll move forward and extend his arms. And even though Molly is too warm and it’s already a hot summer evening Caleb will shuffle forward into the embrace, knowing that this isn’t a concession - that Molly wants to give him comfort, would do it for anyone, but it matters that he was already here to give it to Caleb.

 

Sometimes, Molly will have his own nightmares. He’ll make terrible hiccuping, gasping sounds - like he’s drowning, or more likely trying to breathe under dirt. Caleb will summon Frumpkin, most of the time, and send him to wake up Molly - usually by patting at Molly’s forehead. It always works, and it always gets a smile out of him, no matter how shaken he might be from the dreams.

 

Sometimes, they won’t sleep until early morning, and will spend the night learning about each other - sometimes physically, and other times by just telling stories.

 

Caleb isn’t used to waking up with someone. Yet.


End file.
